Fushigi Yuugi : the Mysterious Campfire
by Sorceress Millie
Summary: During their journey the Suzaku Seven have taken the liberty of telling campfire tales every night. This is just one of the frightening tales they've made up! It's funny and very random, you may just get a laugh out of it! R&R please!


I don't own Any fushigi Yuugi characters! Tamahome does live in my closet though :lawyer hits her over the head: OWWW! WHAT!

Introduction: Prelude to a Camptale!

Miaka sat next to Tamahome who had been tossing sticks into the gradually growing fire. "Hey Tamahome!" she grabbed his sleeve and tugged playfully. "Hey, I wanna help!" Miaka announced, jumping to her feet, grabbing a huge log, almost the size and width of her torso.

"Miaka, NO!" Tamahome screamed as he watched the girl losing her balance while trying not to drop the log. As soon as Miaka slammed the huge log into the roaring fire, ash shot out, landing on Tama's sleeve. "Crap, get some water!" He frantically ran around in circles, patting at the flame in an attempt to put it out.

"I got yer back!" Yelled an obnoxious, yet familiar voice. Suddenly an even larger flame engulfed Tamahome, completely over-taking the tiny flicker that had been on his sleeve. As the flame subsided, Tama emerged, a charred, black mummy-like creature who wobbled pathetically to Miaka. "What's with the look! Ain't ya gonna even thank me? Ya coulda caught fire! Lucky I was here ta save ya!" Laughed an amused Tasuki. He poked Tamahome's cooked skin I think he's done!

"REALLY!" Miaka shouted hopefully. She quickly grabbed Tamahome's arm and bit in. "Dericiouth (delicious)!" She mumbled.

"Damnit! Miaka what the hell are you doing, you crazy cannibal! AND YOU ALMOST KILLED ME TASUKI! WHAT THE CRAP?" He swung Miaka around, beating Tasuki over the head with the girl in the process. Eventually, Miaka let go, flying off into the distance due to Tama's amazing priestess-swinging abilities! The charred boy looked down at his arm to see that it had healed as if nothing had happened. Mitsukake leaned over Tamahome's shoulder giving him a very disturbing smile. Tama really wished Chiriko was there, for if he was, Mitsukake wouldn't be giving him the suggestive looks that would probably continue all night. Unfortunately, for Tama, Chiriko was already asleep and didn't want to take part in the ritualistic campfire tales.

"Where's Miaka?" Nuriko inquired, scoping the cleared area around the fire. Tamahome pretended not to hear and stared blankly into the fire. "TAMA-CHAN!" Nuriko growled, cracking his fists.

"She's right here, no da!" Chichiri announced, emerging from his hat, his usual cat-like smile pasted on his face. He held the hat up at eye-level and everyone watched with amazement as Miaka fell from inside, landing on her face. She didn't even seem to acknowledge the pain, but instead curled up into a fetal position.

"Miaka, what happened!" Nuriko exclaimed, rushing to her friend's aid.

"Inside the hat…. It's … it's…" Her eyes turned completely blank as she reverted back to the memories of what had just happened. "No Chichiri…. No…. don't pet it! It looks angry! Why did you have to poke it! AHHHHH MY ARM! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE!" She began rocking back and fourth while Nuriko attempted to calm her.

Chichiri simply smiled innocently. "I think it's kinda nice in the there no da!" He muttered, gesturing to the hat that now lay on the ground.

"How ya gonna snap her outta it!" Tasuki yelled, now impatient. "We gotta get this show on the road!"

Tamahome smiled evilly. "Geez, I wish I had someone to share my roasted chicken over rice with!" He fakely sighed. "I guess since there's too much I'll have to give it to the forest animals!" Miaka's eyes turned into catlike slits as she pounced next to Tamahome. She began rubbing against him like a cat and purring, occasionally looking up at the boy with puppy-dog eyes that begged 'feed meeeee!' Tamahome petted her on the head and smiled, amused with the girl's antics. "I didn't mean you had to be a forest animal to have the food." He paused for a moment, contemplating if he should announce the next part, yet decided against his best judgment. "Besides, I don't have any roasted chicken on rice! It's too expensive! I just needed to snap you out of--…"

His thoughts were interrupted as Miaka pounced on his head and began clawing him. "How dare you tempt me with food you do not possess! FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY!"

Tasuki suddenly threw another huge log into the fire, causing ash to spurt out once more. "Ain't we gonna tell ghost stories, or are ya just gonna fight like a really messed up married couple all night!"

Miaka climbed down from atop Tamahome's head (how she got up there and stayed up there we may never know….) sat up happily. "YAY! I can't wait! This was such a good idea!" She pulled a flashlight and shined it on her face in an attempt to appear scary. "Tonight's theme is…." She paused for dramatic suspense. "HOW MIBOSHI BECAME A CREEPY BUDDAH BABY! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!"

The group resided to complete silence. "Miaka…. How in the name of Suzaku do you come up with these things?" Hotohori slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"Well it's tradition! Every night on our journey we have told scary stories… and I'm the only one that didn't get to pick the theme!" she pouted staring angrily at the Emperor.

"Well, I suppose it's not as bad as Tamahome's 'losing all of your money' theme," Hotohori groaned remembering the night before.

Tamahome waved his arms wildly. "LOOK the screens all wavy!"

"YAY! FLASHBACK TIME!" Miaka and Tamahome shouted this together and leaned on eachother as they watched.

FLASHBACK

"Then the young blue haired boy ran through the palace, desperately searching for the coin that he had lost, but it was too late. He ran outside and saw HIM. The red-head rival known as Mr. Fangy had used the innocent boy's money to buy… DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! A pork bun! The boy couldn't believe his eyes! He knew Mr. Fangy was evil, but he didn't know how--…" Tamahome's story was interrupted as he felt the sharp pain of a metal fan smashing into his face.

"Dangit, Tama, don't think I don't know who ya been talkin' bout this whole time!" He swung the metal weapon around wildly while fire spurt in the boy's direction.

"The evil guy's name was Mr. Fangy, not nasty, annoying FANG BOY!" Tamahome said defensively, then bursting into laughter. His amusement was immediately cut off as a wall of fire blazed across his face.

As the two fought in the background as they usually did, Miaka continued to contemplate the story. "Pork bunsssss… mmmmmm…." She drooled.

FLASHBACK END

Miaka smiled. "I remember that night! Wasn't his story about a penguin or something?" She blushed a bit. "I kinda spaced out half way through."

"Don't worry, ya didn't miss nothin'!" Tasuki laughed, then receiving a punch from Tamahome.

"By the way, what's a penguin?" Tamahome asked.

Miaka just rolled her eyes. "Let's start the stories!"

Tamahome ran around in circles. "BUT MIAKAAAAA! WHAT'S A PENGUIN!"

Author notes: Well this all occurred when my friend called Miboshi a BUDDAH BABY! OMG I couldn't stop laughing! It's just the perfect description of that creepy thing! LOL! I thought it would be amusing to have along their trip lil' stops at night where they tell stupid random campfire tales! LOL! I guess it's kind of a take off of the mini bus trip episodes that went to the spa! Those were great! Well I know it's a lot of nonsense and whatnot, but I thought it came out amusing!


End file.
